So this is how love starts
by LavenderHuman-ham
Summary: A yaoi story! !Warning! no flaming. Stan has a accident involving Panda, and some new feelings come in to the open, will panda beable to accept him in to his heart? StanxPanda
1. Chapter 1

_**(WARNING: contains boy / boy love)**_

**Im probably gonna be falmed for this, buuuut eh X3 I think these couples are cute! just not they are all in human ham forms! that means they have a human body with a hamster tail and hamster ears.**

**anyways, I feel silly writing this x.x; I jsut know Im gonna be flamed...cus I write crappy...but I still think its cute...sorta...but um...Ill put it on M so people wont find it XD anyway, enjoy X3**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Panda tiredly worked at hammering the table he was making together. Every so often, his hand would move to the nails, grab one, and bring it back to the desk. Then he would continue hammering once again. 

It was Like he was stuck in a complete loop.

He sighed and hammered the last nail in fully and put the small hammer down against the table.

"Now, wheres that paint" he bit his lip and looked around the room tiredly.

Making furniture was hard work.

Luckily he couldnt have put it anywhere to hidden, the room was new after all. It was one room boss had decided to add, so far there was only wood in it, so he was making stuff to put around the room.

Such as chairs, tabes and other little things.

Snapping out of his throughts his light grey eyes seached around the room again.

The paint was in the corner, just where he left it.

Smiling, he got up and picked up the paint then walked back to his spot.

"Hmmm" The door creaked lightly and his raven coloured ears twitched slightly. That meant someone had entered the room. Maybe it was Boss? or Hamtaro. But why would they need to sneak in?

"Hey Boss, Hamtaro? huh-" Blinking roughly and leering at the door, he tilted his head, staring at the person infront of him. Stan was walking towards him, a small cheerful smile on his face.

Instead of using his usual ego tistic stan-ish attitude, It seemed like Stan was moving and talking sluggishly. His steps were slow, like he had a kink in one leg, and he seemed to need to lean against soem things so he ould continue walking again.

"Hey...ham dude" Was Stan...had he been drinking?

Bad point of been a ham-human. Where had he stolen the drinks from now.

"Uh, S-stan..." Stan fell against the younger, nuzzling his chest with the side of his cheek.

"Mmmm?"

"Your errr...my personal space..." Panda put a hand to his face, rubbing at his cheeks that were now light pink from embarrasment.

A hand had already started playing with the hem of Panda's shirt. "So?" Stan pulled himself up a bit more against the younger grey eyed and white haired hamster. At a time like this it almost seemed amazing to him he never realised how cute panda was.

"Ya look so adorable...like...so adorable..." the orange haired ham human slurred happily.

He wrapped his arms around Pandas small frame and pulled himself against him; earning a sqeak of protest from the younger and lighter boy.

In return Panda decided to try and pull from the hug, only to trip over his feet and fall back against the table. Now Stan decided to do something ten times worse. He pulled himself up and lay on top of Panda, smirking slightly.

"Heh Panda-kunnn" Stan slurred, starting to nuzzle him again, but this time on the cheek. "That was silly."

Oh great, Panda thought sarcastically as he looked up at the egotistic orange haired boy. He's drunk and he's hitting on me, could this get any worse?

Stans hands went to his shirt and started playing with the buttons between his fingers. 'crap, gotten worse' Panda blushed and moved his hands to Stan's chest to try and push him off. In return, the orange haired boy grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned them against the table. Panda made a small whine like sound.

His other hand still worked with the buttons of Panda's shirt. It was getting unbarably lower.

Darn him for been stronger.

"Stan!" Panda blushed and shook his head frantically and ignored the fact his goggles were slipping from his head.

"Mhmm" Stan's head was now buried in pandas hair. And his hand was on the last button.

Stan sniffed lightly at Panda's hair, taking in the sceant of wood, nails and glue, then rubbed the tip of his nose through the silky strands. Panda squeaked slightly again.

"You smell nice" Stan commented, and continued to play with the last button between his slender fingers.

Panda continued to blush darkly, Its not that he didn't know what was happening, it was more of the fact he would rather not have his first with a drunken Stan on a table in the middle of the club house. Not that he didnt like Stan...Stan was cool...and very cute...and-

"STAN!!" As Stan removed his nose from the others hair he smiled and tilted his head. Now His eyes were staring at Panda's face. "What are you..."

Crap. His shirt was undone. Stans hand felt lower across his chest, making Panda wriggle sligtly, looking almost excited and scared, and Stan himself moved his head forward towards Panda's lips untill...

"Nnnng...Panda."

Stan blinked grogily and pulled his hands back to rub his eyes. Panda Hesitated then responded. "Um, Stan...are you okay?"

Stan shook his head to clear out the dissyness. "What are you...your half naked..and...um...what happened." Oviously Stan was becoming Sober. Panda sighed. He wanted to go home, curl up in bed with some sunflower seeds and forget about what had happened.

He was tired, thanks to stan and boss both.

"What have you been drinking?"

"Augh! um! well uhh" Stan rubbed the back of his head, grinning widely and sweatdropping. "Sorry ham dude, Im pretty confused, I don't really remeber that much..."

Panda smiled. The old Stan was oviously back.

"Really? well" Both of them paused, looking at how they were positioned. Stan was on top of Panda, one haind on his bare chest and the other beside his head. Panda's Hands were above him, stearched out as if they were tied there.

"Ahh" Stan jumped back, blushing darkly and hiding his head behind his orange hair.

It took Panda a moment to realise what had happened, but when he took it all in, he put his hands to his chest and got up from the table.

A sudden draft was coming through the room, and he was getting cold. He shivered, then grabbed his shirt sides and pulled them over his exposed chest.

Looking up, his eyes met with Stan's orange orbs that were currently locked on to his chest.

"Uh stan, eyes up here" Panda mumbled, embarrased. Stan wasn't...gay right?

"Oh uh" Stans eyes came away from His chest quickly. "Sorry uh, so um, you wanna remind me what happened."

Panda blushed and wrung his hands out infront of him. "Well, you see...err...you..."

"I..." stan egged him to continue speaking...

"You..."

"Yes" Stan blinked and Panda sighed.

"Err, you hit on me?"

There was a long, long, long akwards silence, untill Stan finally made a gasping sound between disbeliefe and embarrasment.

"I didn't hurt you did I!?" He asked frantically.

Panda shook his head. "No, its okay..."

"No its not" Stan gave a annoyed groan. "How can I make it up to you?"

A light blush came on to Pandas face as Stan spoke, how could such a young ham-human have thoughts like these! He rubbed his cheeks again adsentmindedly and frowned.

"Well, I havent eaten anything...so maybe you could get me some food" Panda suggested.

Stan smirked softly. "Sure!"

However, Stan didnt really know how to cook. He was just going to have to make him something simple.

* * *

**;-; Soooo tired...hope you guys like it so far...maybe... umm, Ill update some time X.x If enough people like it!anyway, have fun, read, enjoy, whatever X3 Im going to start a dexter howdy one soon!! oh yeah, and Ive drawn a few adorable hamtaro pics 3 man, Im obsessed with ham humans! If you wanna see some, jsut tell me in a review or something X3 cus I dont answer my hotmail -;**

**Okay, this time I promise thats all X.x anyways, Im gonna go to bed soon! Night!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the first review Chibi Corn Chip!! your really great :3 Ill hopefully get a few more before I continue again, because thats when i started the second chapter, when I read your review. So thank you so much - and yes, yay few yuri 3 may do soem Laura Kana for you later - cus you were so nice! thank ya again! heh.**

**So anyway, this is the next chapter, sorry for the plain out weirdness in the other one, but darn, it was so cute when I read it XDD I love thsi chapter so much tho w its like...adorable 3 so anyway, have fun reading!**

* * *

A oranged haired Human ham sighed in annoyance and leant down to pick up the plate he dropped; then lifted it back up on to the table. Stan wasnt good at cooking, and neither was his sister.

In fact, right now he was failing at making a simple sandwich.

The teenage human hamster rubbed a hand through his hair as he watched Panda sit and wait paitently. After he had managed to get the sandwich together, he pulled the plate back towards him and popped the sandwich on it carelessly.

"Done?" Panda asked, whilst rolling his eyes impatiently. Stan nodded, smiled and put the plate infront of him.

"Ah...um...okay" Panda sniffed the food, and took a bite. "Its tastes...nice, whats in it?"

Stan shrugged. "Salad, Ham and Mayo, the usual..."

"Yeah, thanks anyway, its good!" Panda Quipped. He took another bite and chewed happily. Stan continued staring.

"So..." Stan started, pulling up a chair and sitting himself down infront of Panda, "what actually happened when we were in that room?"

Panda nearly choaked on his food. A blush had already began to spread across his face.

"N-nothing much" Panda stuttered as he coughed in to his hand. "I mean, um n-nothing important! you know, we only had a little accident..."

"Then why are you blushing?" Stan grumbled. He rubbed a hand through his hair again.

"Uh you see...I kind...no wait you..." Panda started slowly, embarrasment in his tone. "I told you...you hit on me...but uh...We almost..."

The smaller boy hid his head and mumbled something in to his arm. Stan simply looked confused, having not heard the last part of his sentence.

"Come again?" Stan tried.

Panda blushed darker and lowered his head. "Kissed..." A small chuckle and laugh made Panda's black ears lift and he instantly looked to the side. Stan was...laughing.

"Jeeze man..." Stan laughed once more. "I though you meant something seriouse! Just a kiss...really."

"Well, it seemed seriouse to me" Panda shot back, rubbing his blush covered face. "I mean, Ive never even kissed before..."

"Never?" Stan repeated.

"Never"

The two boys sat there unconfortably for a few minutes, until Stan decided to lean forward in his chair towards Panda. Panda found himself face to face with two light blue eyes. "Why not..." Stan asked softly. Panda opened his mouth many times in attempt to make words come out.

"I-I dunno...people might not like it...I might mess up...do you...know how to kiss?" Panda poked his fingers together as his black ears drooped.

"Course I do!" Stan said, shifting to the side so one arm was resting against the table, and the other against Panda's arm. "So your saying you want to learn?"

"Yeah but I can find any girls to ki-"

Panda's eyes widened. He felt the older boys lips against his own, and a burning feeling began to rise up on his face. he couldnt tell wether it was blush or heat, whatever it was, it left a burning feeling on his lips.

It felt like days, but finally Stan pulled away.

"How was it?" Stan asked.

Panda sat there, his mouth still slightly agape. The burning feeling had not left his lips.

"it was..." Panda swallowed, "Warm"

"Yeah well, you might not want to dribble when you kiss someone next time" Stan pointed out.

The white haired boy gave him a skeptical look and wiped a sleave across his face. Stan smiled and pushed the plate back up to Panda; Panda still needed to finish the other half of it. "Well, you gonna eat?" Stan asked.

"Y-yeah" Panda mutted. He took the sandwich and continued eating.

"Hey Panda" Stan leant his arms against the table and rest his head on them. "Do you always rub your face when your embarrased?"

"Hm, oh...I guess I do" Panda answered; mouth full of sandwich.

"It's cute"

Panda blushed darker at his words, and lowered his head while he ate. His first kiss...his first one ever, and it had been with Stan. Didn't Stan have a problem with kissing another guy? He looked worried and embarrased as he continued eating his sandwich.

"Stan..." Panda didn't look up, but instead focused his eyes on his food.

"Yeah" Stan said.

"Are you...you know...do you...like guys" Panda finally forced out.

For the third time that evening a long silence brok between them both. Stan sat there, staring directly at Panda, while Panda was staring at his food. His small hamster ears twitched.

"I guess...Ive liked guys for awhile" Stan admitted. Panda finally looked up from his food. "Girls never wanted to go out with me, and...guy just...seem to fit..."

"Really..." Panda stared at Stan. A light blush had come on to his friends face. "Um, do you wanna sleep over my house?" (nothings gonna happen you pervs XDD)

The older ham human smiled and tilted his head in aggrement. "Yeah, good idea, dad wouldnt like it if I got home this late anyway." Stan put a finger to hsi lip, then sighed. "well, Ill probably have to borrow some of ya pj tho! I can't go back to my house till morining!"

"Kay, well lets get going, its eight and I need to get home." Panda jumped up form his chair, having finished his food, and put the plate in the sink.

"Coming!" Stan chuckled. He got up from his chair aswel, and followed the smaller boy.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!  
This chapter makes me go 'awww' and 'damn its short' sorry for the long wait! but here is your update!! Also, review and tell me what you think so far I'm needing more ideas!**

**bye bye meh lovelies!!**

* * *

"Y-You what with my toothbrush?" Panda yelled, a blue toothbrush that had been in his mouth fell to the sink, and he spat the toothpaste out of his mouth. The spit almost hit Stan in the shoulder, but he managed to move to the side just in time.

"Look, I was looking for the floss and I knocked the toothbrush in to the toilet, sorry" Stan muttered, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Its not that bad..."

"Not that bad...not that bad!" Panda growled and wiped the frothy toothpaste off his mouth. "I jsut brushed my teeth with a toothbrush that fell in a toilet that has had fecies in it! I CONSIDER THAT BAD!"

Stan watched in shock as Panda turned on the sink and buried his head in the water. Oviously he didnt like the fact he brushed his teeth with a germy brush. He guessed anyone would be upset about brushing their teeth with a toothbrush that had been in the toilet, but that didnt stop him from laughing when Panda waved his arms as he lifted his head form the sink water and searced for a towel.

"Haha! Panda, calm down" Stan threw a blue and white towel at Panda. "The toothpaste probably decontaminated it anyway!"

"...How can one bit of toothpaste decontaminate a million Germs?" Panda asked, pausing from his hair-drying.

Stan shrugged. "...Well somehow, just don't ask me" he replied. Stan walked over to panda and lifted the towel off his head, then placed it down on the sink bentch. "Ne way, lets go, I'm getting sleeping, lets go to bed."

He couldn't help but notice the tiny pink blush that appeared on Panda's face. Thats what he liked about panda, not only was he adorably cute, he was never able to hide his emotions.

"Your a dork..." Panda muttered pouting as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well atleast I'm not blushing about having to sleep with another person!" Stan called through the door. He heard a embarrased stifled gasp, then continued to follow. "So where do I sleep?" Stan asked as he entered the bedroom.

Panda was laying in his bed, yawning and streaching. "Here I guess." He mumered tiredly.

Stan stared. It was his lucky day, not only did he get to stay over his Crush's house, he could sleep in the same bed as him to! and Panda didn't seem to mind now!

Stan made a 'squeeing' sound, jumped up and was in the bed in a matter of five seconds. It was fairly large and very soft and fluffy. Panda seemed to like soft and fluffy stuff, for half his room had soft toys, cusions, and there was even a inflatable hammer.

"Night Panda." Stan mumred once the light had gone out.

"G'night Stan" Panda replied back, a small smile coming on to his lips.

About twenty minutes passed, then Panda felt something warm wrap around his arms. Stan was cuddling him, his mouth half open as he mumered a simple word "teddy" Panda blushed, leaning in to the warmth of the older boy.

Finally, after a few minutes, he drifted off in to a warm confortable sleep in the arms of his best friend.

* * *


End file.
